


Hold Your Horses!

by AceMoppet



Series: Discord Drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, Other, hint of amorous activities, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “Yuuri! Let’s go horseback riding!”





	Hold Your Horses!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Awenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenna/gifts).



> An early birthday fic for the wonderful Alix! Happy Birthday lovely!
> 
> May or may not add an extra chapter in the future, so be on the look out!

“Yuuri! Let’s go horseback riding!”

 

Yuuri blinked and looked down at their lap where their beautiful, precious fiance lay. Said fiance was smiling up at them with heart-melting, heart-shaped smile on his face. His bangs were out of his face, held back by a pink poodle clip that matched his recently painted nails. In this position, Yuuri could see both of Victor’s eyes, a rare occasion, though it was getting more and more frequent as Yuuri lived through more and more rest days with him, something that they never failed to be grateful for. He chuckled shyly as Yuuri kept staring at him silently. “Yuuuuuri,” he chided softly, “answer the question?”

 

“Eh?” Yuuri said eloquently, having completely forgotten the question in the first place.

 

Victor's smile widened and he rolled over onto his stomach. “Horseback riding! Do you want to do it?”

 

“N-Now?”

 

“Pfffft, no,” Victor giggled, “During our honeymoon!”

 

“Honeymoon?” Yuuri repeated dumbly, hand coming up to stroke through Victor’s hair.

 

Victor pouted even as he leaned into their touch. “Yuuuuuuri. Are you even listening to me right now?”

 

Yuuri finally cracked a smile at that and trailed a finger down the curve of Victor’s cheek, relishing in the sound of Victor’s quiet gasp. “I'm always listening to you, Vitya,” they whispered softly.

 

Victor blushed, pink spilling over his skin like a watercolor being painted. “N-not when I tell you not to jump during warm ups!”

 

Yuuri’s smile turned mischievous. “No, I still listen to you, but,” they trailed off, patting Victor’s cheek gently, “I just don't follow your directions.”

 

“Yuuuuuuuuuri!”

 

Yuuri laughed as Victor huffed indignantly and let out an  _ “oof” _ as he buried his face into Yuuri’s stomach, the tips of his ears pinker than the petals on pink zinnias they had growing on their balcony. They ran a careful thumb over one of them, watching in fascination as the color grew darker and darker until Victor pulled back and looked up with a flushed glare.

 

“Yuu-ri, why are you doing that?” Victor demanded.

 

“Ah, sorry, I couldn’t help it. Your ears were too cute, Vitya,” with that, Yuuri stroked one of them again, watching the pink shade get  _ even  _ darker, “they’re still too cute, come to think of it.”

 

Victor’s eyes flashed, and he caught Yuuri’s wrist before they could pull away. Slowly, he pulled Yuuri’s hand to his face, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri’s as he pressed a lingering kiss on the pulse thrumming under Yuuri’s wrist. Yuuri gulped at the sight, and their face grew hotter and hotter as they felt Victor’s smirk growing against the thin, delicate skin at their wrist.

 

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri croaked as Victor slowly sat up in their lap, leaving his sly face way too close to Yuuri’s. 

 

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered as he trailed a finger down Yuuri’s cheek, a gesture reminiscent of Yuuri’s innocent action earlier. Yuuri shivered and bit their lip.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor repeated, slowly tugging Yuuri’s bottom lip out from their teeth with his thumb, “Let me show you how…  _ cute _ I can be.”

 

Yuuri’s mind went blank as Victor pinned him down to the couch, and they certainly don’t think of horseback riding for the rest of the afternoon.

 

**Extra:**

 

“You know, technically I said your ears were cute, not you.”

 

“Yuuuuuuuri! So cruel!”

 

“Ah sorry, sorry. You’re cute too, Vitya.You’re always cute.”

 

_ THUD _

 

“Eh? V-Vitya? Why did you fall off the cou- Vitya are you blushing?”

 

_ *Dying whale noises* _


End file.
